


Lower Your Walls, For Me

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, No Plot, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: “I lost the ability to love years ago.”Angel huffed, wrapping his long arms around Husk’s chest. “And I don’t believe you for a second.”In which Husk thinks he can’t love Angel as well as he deserves to be loved, and Angel tries to change his mind.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Lower Your Walls, For Me

It was late at night in the hotel. Husk and Angel were having a date night, watching The Princess Bride and cuddling. Angel lay curled against Husk’s hair, eyes half-open as he fought to stay awake. It was hard, especially with Husk’s fingers running through his hair in a slow, relaxing motion. 

“I love stories like this.” Angel murmured sleepily.

Husk smiled down at him fondly. It felt good, just spending quiet nights with his boyfriend like this. “What do you mean? Fantasy movies?”

“Nah silly. Love stories. It’s just really something, seeing how two people can fall so deeply in love in that they would do anything for each other.”

Husk felt his heart sink a little. He knew Angel was a romantic, but Husk had always felt a little out of the loop when it came to that emotion. Was this Angel asking him for more romance?

“I lost the ability to love years ago.”

Angel huffed, wrapping his long arms around Husk’s chest. “And I don’t believe you for a second.”

Husk looked away, suddenly saddened. “No, really. You want to be romanced, and I’m just not good at big feelings like that.”

Angel laughed, twisting himself to look up into Husk’s eyes. “You think I want to slobbered over by some lovesick puppy? I get paid to do that, I don’t want it on my off time!”

Sitting up, Angel artfully arranged his legs on either side of Husk’s hips, hands roving up to rest on his lover’s shoulders. “I like the way you love me. And you can love. I’ve seen it.”

Husk still didn’t look convinced, and Angel continued, “Who took care of me when I had the flu real bad? ”

“Me. But-

“Would you have done that for anyone else?”

Husk hesitated. “Yes?...”

Angel raised an eyebrow. “You would wrestle any other sweaty, delirious, half-dressed demon into a cold bath to bring their fever down?”

Husk’s face warmed. “Er, no.”

“Exactly. And you did it for me. And how do you feel when you’re near me?”

Husk could feel the warmth in his face spreading into a deep blush. “Good. Really good. Like everything’s okay even if we do live in a messed up place like this.”

Angel nodded. “Same for me, Husker-do. It’s that warm feeling in your chest, right? A feeling that you don’t get the same way with anyone else?”

Now Husk felt silly, and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “I tell people I can’t love because- well I don’t know, it’s just easier than saying I don’t understand emotions.”

Angel snuggled even closer, grinning when the motions elicited a purr of pleasure from Husk. “You know that you feel good around me. It lets me know that you love me, in your own quiet, gentle way. You don’t have to always say what you feel, because you do a good job of showing it.”

Now feeling much better about himself, Husk reached up and pulled Angel flush against his chest, purring at the little squeak of surprise Angel made. “If I’m so good at showing love, why don’t you help me make some too?”

Angel’s grin grew even wider. “I’d like nothing better.”


End file.
